


Hunter's Kisses

by TrekChik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekChik/pseuds/TrekChik
Summary: After a harder than anticipated hunt, our boys head back to the bunker for their first time together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincestiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Hunter's Kisses

There were four more vamps in the nest than they’d counted on, and because of that, Sam, Dean, and Castiel were tired, and a little bit bloody. Dean has blood from a cut on his forehead that would have required stitches had Castiel not healed him. There is a tear on the right arm of Sam’s jacket as well as blood, but whether it’s his or a vamp’s, he doesn’t know. They trudge back to the car in silence, save for the sound of their heavy breathing. 

Once back at the Impala, Dean places both hands on her hood and hangs his head low. He sighs heavily. “Well, that could’ve gone worse,” he says. 

“But it didn’t,” Sam replies. He rubs his hand over Dean’s back trying to comfort him. Knowing his brother, it won’t do much to ease his burden, but he’ll try anyway. “Sure, there were more than our intel said there’d be, but we handled it. And no one died. So, win-win.”

Dean stands up, turns, and leans against Baby’s hood. He stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Can I say it? I’m gonna say it.”

“Say what?” Castiel asks. 

“I’m gettin’ too old for this shit.” Sam huffs a laugh beside him. 

Castiel places an arm on Dean’s shoulder. “In the grand scheme of things, you’re not old.” He trails his hand down Dean’s arm, digs into the pocket, and takes his hand. Cas brings it to his lips and kisses it gently. 

“No, but for a hunter, I’m ancient.” Dean leans into Castiel’s touch. “Not many of us get to be this old.” He scoots back onto the Impala’s hood, elbows on his knees, feet on her bumper. 

“And we’ll keep doing this for as long as we can,” Sam says. “Then we’ll retire and become the new Bobby.” He hates when Dean’s train of thought turns fatalistic, so he needs to derail that engine as soon as he can. 

“You’ll become the new Bobby,” Dean corrects. “I’ll just fade away like an old rock star.”

“Never happen,” Sam says, a smile on his lips. “You won’t be able to sit still long enough. You’ll get stir crazy.” He wonders if Dean would ever take up a hobby other than _Busty Asian Beauties_ or horrible action films. Maybe he could get Dean to take up woodworking. Something, anything, to keep him occupied. 

“Yeah, well, I’m taking you with me.” He smiles back at his brother. 

A soft breeze blows through the trees, and a fog rolls in from the nearby lake. Sam shivers and hunches his shoulders in on himself to keep warm. His adrenaline is fading and his sweat from the fight cools his skin. 

“Come here,” Dean says, opening his arm. Sam nestles between his legs as Dean lets go of Cas’s hand and envelops him into a hug. A hug always helps no matter what. 

Sam sees Cas look at the ground for a moment, but then Dean stretches out an arm to him as does Sam, and he joins them in their embrace. Dean kisses Sam’s head, and Sam does the same for Cas, who kisses Dean’s head. Sam chuckles at the absurdity of it all. 

This thing between the three of them is still new, somewhat unexplored and tentative. Sam thinks it’s as if they’re not sure if they’re allowed to have this, whatever it is. There have been stolen kisses and snuggles watching movies, but nothing more than that. 

It’s when Sam begins to nibble on Dean’s neck that things take a turn. 

Dean lets out a low groan at the feel of Sam’s lips on his neck. Cas is still wrapped up in his other arm, so Dean pulls him closer to kiss him. Sam’s breath is hot on Dean’s skin, and his hand snakes around Dean’s waist. Dean pulls away from Cas just as Sam comes up for air. The next thing Sam sees is his brother and their angel kissing right in front of him. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he mumbles. Because it is. Watching his brother kiss Castiel shouldn’t be as hot as it is. It’s enough that Sam’s dick twitches.

The two pull apart. “Maybe we should -” Cas begins.

“Take this back to the bunker,” Sam finishes. _This is it,_ he thinks. His heartbeat quickens at the thought of the three of them together. _Together,_ together. Finally. 

Dean agrees, nodding silently. They untangle themselves and Dean slides off the hood. They rush to get inside before the budding tension breaks and they abandon any plans they are each silently making. 

The drive back is awkward and takes far too long for anyone’s liking. Dean is pushing Baby as fast as he can without breaking too many rules of the road, lest they get pulled over. Sam’s leg bounces in anticipation. Castiel sits stoically in the back of the car, waiting patiently, his hands on his knees. The fabric of his pants is clenched tightly in his fists. 

By the time they make it back to the bunker, Sam is thrumming with want and need. It will be their first time together and the prospect of this night looms over him. Dean quickly parks Baby in the garage and they clamber out of the car, Dean and Cas from the driver’s side, Sam from the passenger’s. 

As soon as they’re both free of Baby, Cas practically launches himself at Dean, his mouth searching for his while his hands clutch the opening of his jacket. They kiss frantically while Sam palms himself as he rounds the back of the car, his eyes locked on the men before him. He wonders how he ever got so lucky.

“Upstairs,” Sam rasps as he practically shoves Dean and Cas toward the door. The men totter separate, their lips swollen from harsh kisses. Sam makes a low guttural sound as he follows them upstairs. 

They naturally end up in Dean’s room. “Memory foam,” he says as they wind their way through the halls. No one protests. 

Sam enters first, shedding his coat as he goes. Dean and Cas pause to kiss once more and it’s in that moment Sam knows: he’s going to let Dean and Cas have this. He’ll still be participating, but the real connection here will be between them. With everything they’ve been through, they deserve it. 

Sam pulls off his flannel and toes off his shoes, his eyes never leaving them. His heart swells with awe that Dean and Cas are finally getting together, and that he gets to be a part of it. He unbuckles his belt, slips it off through the loops, and tosses it on the chair in the corner. 

Dean and Cas pause for air and Cas steps back to shed his trenchcoat, letting it pool on the floor at his feet. Dean practically rips off his jacket and flannel and throws it in the direction of the chair. He apparently doesn’t care if he hits it or not as it lands on the floor. 

And with that, it’s almost as if a switch is flipped as the three men shed their clothing without haste or concern where anything ends up. 

Sam lays on the bed, and it gives a low creek. He wonders if the vintage frame will be able to hold up to all three of them on it. He props himself up on an elbow, and he stares at the men before him as he pulls leisurely on his cock, stroking himself to full hardness. 

Dean and Cas kiss again as Cas guides them to the bed. Dean’s knees hit the bedframe and he sits, Cas’s lips never leaving his. It’s a hell of a sight, all that amazing skin that he finally gets to see. 

“Beautiful,” Sam mutters. 

Cas pulls away from Dean, side steps him, and crawls up the bed and over Sam. He peppers kisses along Sam’s chest, making him shudder. Cas takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks as Sam groans. His hand wraps around Sam’s and they stroke his cock together. 

It takes some effort on his part, but Sam looks over Cas’s head and sees Dean trailing kisses up Cas’s back. Within a moment, all three are face to face trading kisses between them. Sam’s skin flushes with heat, and he turns his face toward Dean, seeking his mouth.

The brothers kiss as Cas works his way back down their bodies, releasing Sam’s cock to get a better position. He turns toward Dean and swallows his cock as he bats Sam’s hand away from his own cock stroking it roughly. Sam groans into Dean’s mouth at the touch. Sam has always been a little rough when it comes to sex, and he’s thrilled at the thought that maybe he’ll get manhandled for once. But then he remembers that this is for Dean and Cas. His time for taking what he wants will come later. 

Dean pulls away from Sam, uttering “Cas,” as he does. His pupils are blown wide and Sam loves seeing his brother this way, filled with lust and need, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Sam trails a finger down his chest. He takes note of the way Dean’s pec twitches at his touch. He files that information away for a later date. 

Cas licks a strip up the underside of Dean’s cock before pulling away and wrapping his other hand around his dick and strokes them both. 

Sam reaches down to Cas, coaxing him back up their bodies where they kiss again. “Want to see you,” he rasps. Neither respond, so he adds “Want to watch you fuck.” His cock jumps at the thought. 

“Sam,” Cas says, his voice rougher than usual, his hair a tangled mess.  
“Please,” Sam says. 

“Okay,” Dean says. 

Sam lays on his back and Cas straddles him, taking his mouth in his, their cocks rubbing together. Dean watches them for a moment, then works his way down their bodies. He reaches Cas’s ass and kisses it, practically nuzzling it as he does. 

Sam reaches between his and Cas’s bodies and takes both of their lengths in his hand and strokes them off. Cas’s breathing hitches just a little as he deepens their kiss. Cas gasps and Sam breaks off to look over his shoulder to see Dean’s face buried between Cas’s cheeks, rimming him. Sam groans and drops his head back down on the bed with a soft plop. 

Cas groans again and he stretches his back like a cat, tipping his ass up and dipping his chest low so it meets Sam’s. Sam’s grip on their cocks falters and he adjusts his grip, ensuring he’s got them both. He slides his thumb over their tips, smearing them with precome. 

Sam peers over Cas’s shoulder again to take in what his brother is doing to the angel. Dean notices Sam’s gaze, so he stops his rimming, making Cas whine at the loss of the touch. Dean scoots up the bed and offers two fingers to Sam saying “Suck.” 

Sam sucks on his brother’s fingers, tongue laving over them. He’s a little worried that he won’t produce enough saliva, and wonders where the lube is. 

“I don’t need to be prepared,” Cas says. 

“Are you telling me you mojo’d your ass open?” Dean asks incredulously. 

“Yes,” Cas rasps. 

“Fuck,” Sam and Dean mutter at the same time. “So hot, baby,” Dean adds. He tips his head toward the bedside table. “Condom?” Sam is about to reach for it when Cas assures them they don’t need it. Castiel hasn’t slept with anyone since April, while the boys have been too damned busy hunting and ignoring their base needs. 

“Want to feel you, Dean,” Cas says. His voice has dropped improbably lower, and Sam’s dick twitches at the sound. He’s so glad this is finally happening. 

Dean gets into position behind Cas. He spits in his hand and slicks up his cock before rubbing the head over Cas’s hole, teasing him. It looks to Sam like he’s concentrating on not coming before they get the show started and he smiles. 

“Dean, please,” Cas says, his voice urgent with need. 

Sam takes Cas’s face in his hands and kisses him gently, distracting him for the moment as Dean slowly works his way into Cas’s body. Cas lets out little stuttering whimpers into Sam’s mouth as he takes Dean’s length in one long slide. 

“So good,” Dean says as he bottoms out. His hands grip Cas’s hips tightly as he begins a slow and steady pace, fucking his angel. 

Cas pulls free from Sam’s lips and he throws his head back. Sam takes the opportunity to suck on Cas’s neck. He’s certain he’s leaving a hickey and that thought makes him smile. The smile makes him lose the suction on Cas’s neck, so he licks at the spot, teasing him. 

As Dean picks up the pace, Cas’s body rocks into Sam’s. Sam thrusts his hips up so his cock rubs against Cas’s ever so lightly. The touch makes both men suck in a breath. It’s then that Sam gets an idea. 

He extricates himself out from under Cas and gets off the bed. He stands for a moment and stares at his brother and their angel and he heart swells with love. He takes his cock in hand and strokes himself for a moment before moving to the end of the bed. 

Sam’s free hand lands on the small of Dean’s back and slowly makes its way up to his head. He grabs a handful of Dean’s hair, leans in and kisses Dean sloppily. He feels Dean’s pace falter and he pulls away. Sam kisses Dean’s neck and works his way down his back. When he gets to Dean’s ass, he nips at it playfully. He works his way towards Dean’s hole. 

Dean’s pace slows as he lets Sam nibble his way across his ass. Sam spreads his cheeks and licks a stripe up from his taint to his hole. His tongue flicks at the muscles, eventually working its way inside. Dean groans loudly. 

“Cas,” Sam says pulling away. “Would you?” Sam’s question is answered almost immediately. He can tell when he slips a finger into Dean’s hole and it slides in easily that Cas has mojo’d Dean’s hole ready for him. 

Sam positions himself on his knees behind Dean, spreads his cheeks, and in one long stroke fully seats himself inside his brother. Dean groans loudly and Sam worries that he hurt him for a moment but Dean practically barks out a “Move!” and Sam knows he’s okay. 

Sam fucks into Dean slowly, if not a bit forcefully. His arms wrap around his torso and Sam licks at Dean’s right ear while his hand finds Dean’s nipple and pinches it. Cas pushes himself up to his knees and all three press together, sweaty torsos bumping into each other. 

Cas lets his head drop back onto Dean’s shoulder while one of Dean’s hands trails its way down Cas’s stomach to his cock. He fists Cas’s dick with one hand as the other snakes its way back to Sam’s ass, pulling him closer. 

They awkwardly rock together for a moment before they find a rhythm. Dean sets the pace, fucking into Cas and back onto Sam. He kisses Cas as Sam nibbles his ear. Sam grips Dean’s hips and pulls Dean back onto him. 

Dean is the first to come, his pace faltering as he thrusts into Cas’s body. His head slumps forward onto Cas’s shoulder. Cas comes next, spilling over Dean’s hand and onto the bed. He falls forward, unable to stay upright any longer, Dean slipping out of his body. 

Sam fucks into Dean another few strokes before he’s coming, too. His body tenses and he grips Dean’s hips tighter. It will be several minutes before he catches his breath. He wants to crash forward into the bed, but instead pulls out of Dean, and watches as Dean drops to the bed and immediately snuggles up to Castiel. 

And with that, Sam knows it’s time for him to go. It was fun while it lasted and all, but Dean and Cas belong together and there isn’t room for Sam in this picture just yet. Maybe next time. He starts to gather up his clothing from the chair. 

“Whatcha doing?” Dean asks. His words are somewhat slurred, and Sam is glad that he’s been able to take part in what made him that way. 

“I’m just gonna -” 

“You’re just gonna get your ass back in this bed,” Dean says. 

“Please,” Castiel echoes. “I wish to snuggle.” 

And Sam is certainly not going to say no to that. He only pauses long enough to decide that he doesn’t need his boxer briefs, and he crawls back into the bed as Dean and Cas scoot over to make room for him. 

He’s about to get settled on his side of the bed when Dean sits up and directs Sam to switch places with him so Sam is in the middle. He’s barely stopped moving when Dean and Cas each snuggle up to him, throwing legs over his, Dean’s hand over his chest, Cas’s over his stomach. 

Sam wraps his arms around them and smiles. Maybe he can have this after all. 

“Think we can take a few days off,” Dean asks. “Maybe go to Waconda Lake over in Glen Elder and just relax?”

“I’d like that,” Cas mutters into Sam’s chest as he snuggles closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [AngelTortured](http://www.angeltortured.tumblr.com) for the not one but THREE pieces of excellent artwork. It was a joy to write for this bang!
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://www.trekchik.tumblr.com). I'm nice. I promise.


End file.
